Nothing Is As It Seems
by MysticSSJTwin
Summary: AU story that retells DBZ with new characters, similiar time frame as canon, but different results. Focuses on Gohan as he grows up to be the protector of Earth and beyond. But heres the twist. After an incident with Gohan's Hidden Power his tail... turns Black? What could this mean for our Favorite Demi-Sayain? And who is he talking to when he thinks no one is listening? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! MysticSSJTwin here. I started this story a couple of months ago and got a couple of chapters in before I realized how flawed and boring the story line would have to be in the beginning because it's extremely long and a tad overwhelming with all the explanations and backstory. Soooo, instead I decided to just start with Gohan at home and have the parts that need explaining as flashbacks. I'm still working on a few little details surrounding Freiza, but after Freiza its pretty smooth sailing until the Bojack incident. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and if you do please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I Own **_**Nothing**_**. **

The sun rises slowly over Mount Paozu. Its gentle orange and yellow rays slowly wake the inhabitants of the mountain's forest. The birds begin to tweet and the sabre-tooth tigers begin to yawn and stretch the sleep out of their muscles. As the sun's rays heat up slightly the morning dew begins to slowly evaporate. A gentle breeze rustles through the forest softly shaking the limbs of the many tall trees. The dinosaurs that inhabit the mountain begin rustling their children up and begin hunting for breakfast. Very soon the entire forest is teeming with life.

Near the very top of the mountain on a small plateau jutting from the side sits a small glade surrounded by trees. At one end sits an overhang a hundred feet up where a gentle river flows from a waterfall and into a small crystal clear lake. Surrounding the lake like a plateau lays a clearing which is covered in the softest and greenest grass one could ever imagine. The surrounding trees are all very tall and strong redwoods which together form almost a barrier around the clearing, save for one small entrance at the southern part. The last noticeable addition to the clearing is the two figures sitting cross legged in the grass facing each other.

If someone were to look at the two they could instantly tell they were closely related. Between the gravity defying raven colored hair, to their slightly olive complexion, even down to the genuine happy smiles adorning their faces, it was easy to tell that they were father and son. The smaller and younger of the two sighs and opens his eyes. He looks up at his father and frowns slightly, a little put off that he couldn't hold his meditation any longer and his mind began to wander. The older of the two slowly opens his eyes to look at his son as if he knew his son had come out of his meditation. He smiles softly and says softly to his son, "Wow Gohan, you stayed in meditation a whole 15 minutes longer than last time." His smile brightens and he starts to stand up. "You're improving much faster than I did when I was your age," he finishes as he fully stand up to his 6'4 height.

The boy named Gohan jumps to his feet excitedly and smiling from his father's praise. "Really dad? I am?!" he asks as he focusses his excited grin on his father's face.

The fathers chuckles good-naturedly at his son's antics and nods his head in assurance. The young 4 year old jumps up and down excitedly, before stopping suddenly and taking on a serious expression. "Can we train some more dad?" he asks hopefully.

His father squats down so he is eye to eye with Gohan. "No Gohan not today. Normally wed have another hour or so to train, but instead were going to eat early and go see some old friends of mine, ok?"

At first the boy looks down dejectedly, but then decides that it will probably be much more fun than studying after training and looks up and beams at his dad. "Ok daddy." Then he jumps up and onto his dads shoulders and asks, "Can I call him this time dad?"

His dad seems to ponder for a moment dragging it out as long as he can before Gohan begins pleading and laughs, "Sure. Go ahead, but make sure you yell it really loud ok?"

The young boy giggles and cups his hands around his mouth and yells as loud as he can, "NIMBUS!" Very soon the yellow cloud begins descending from the sky and halts right in front of them. The little boy jumps on and strokes the little cloud's side. "Did you miss us boy?" he asks giggling and the little cloud bounces up in down excitedly for a yes. The Older man hops on behind his son and nimbus takes off racing toward the son house doing flips and corkscrewing through the air, much to little Gohan's delight.

Upon arriving home, the two jump off and wave goodbye as the cloud circles them twice and takes off into the sky until needed again. The Son matriarch watches from the kitchen window of their small but cozy dome shaped home with a smile on her face. She sighs happily knowing that she can't imagine ever being happier in life as she goes back to finishing up breakfast for two of the three most important men in her life. Her smile widens even more when she feels two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and feels the muscular body of her husband hug her tight and start kissing her neck. She giggles softly as her face flushes a light pink and she closes her eyes enjoying his closeness. When his lips disappear from her neck she groans unhappily until she hears a familiar crunching sound. Her eyes flash open dangerously and she growls.

Goku freezes instantly, bacon still in hand and in the process of taking the first bite. He curses silently to himself, _'Damnit Goku. You've gone and done it now'_. He sees chichi reach for something and he was too late to react as the Frying Pan slams down on his head twice.

"DAMNIT GOKU! NO EATING UNTIL ALL THE FOOD IS READY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE YOU GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?!" Chichi screams out as she chases a dazed Goku around the kitchen, swinging her Frying Pan around wildly. All the while Gohan watches from the doorway and face palms at his father's actions.

"Awww but Chichi!" Goku pouts as he dodges yet another swing from the crazed woman he married. "But I'm SOOOOO hungrrryyyyy Chichi!" he finishes pouting and the woman stops and huffs. "UGH why can't I stay mad at you Son Goku? Fine. You can each have one piece of bacon and THAT'S IT YOU HEAR ME?!" she finishes yelling to emphasize her point. She huffs and turns to Gohan, her personality and tone doing a 180, and hands him a piece of bacon. "After you finish that I want you," she turns and sends Goku a death glare, "And your father go wash up for breakfast. Ok?"

Gohan nods and takes the bacon and eats it quickly and dashes towards the bathroom thinking to himself, _'Jeeze mom sure is crazy sometimes.'_

Gohan and Goku both wash their hands in the bathroom. Afterwards they return to the kitchen and sit at the table awaiting Chichi to allow them to eat the feast fit for 20 humans before them. Within minutes the two are scarfing down everything within sight occasionally fighting over who gets a certain piece of food. She just smiles and thinks to herself 'Boys will be boys'.

After their feast is finished Goku and Gohan help chichi clean up the kitchen putting up all the plates and wiping off the table. Once all that is finished Goku turns to Gohan and says, "Son why don't you go study for a bit so I can talk to your mom?" Chichi immediately Freezes. She turns slowly with a concerned yet shocked expression adorning her face. Suddenly starts freaking out and asking Goku to hold still as she checks his temperature. "Goku are you okay?! You've never told Gohan to go study before! You've always complained that I make him study too much!" she ends with the little twinkle in her eyes as she clasps her hands together in front of her chest and stares up at Goku in pure joy. "You've finally agreed that our boy needs to become a great scholar instead of a fighter!"

As Gohan races off to his room to go study is pre-calculus homework that he had been working on the night before, Goku just smiles and cocks his head to the side scratching the back of his neck and smiling brightly with his eyes closed in the typical Son manner.  
>"Actually no Chichi and it's really not that big of a deal I just wanted to talk to you about something that has to do with Gohan," he says.<p>

The twinkle Chichi's eyes suddenly dies and she looks at him suspiciously, "You're not going to ask me to let him train more are you go Goku? Because that would be very bad for you…"she finishes, trailing off menacingly. Goku's eyes immediately fly wide open and he starts shaking his hands in front of him in a defensive posture as this shorter woman leans towards him glaring at him. "no-no no-no no Chichi! I just want to know if I could take Gohan to go meet all my friends today. I haven't seen them in so long and I thought it would be good for Gohan to have a day off of studying and training to go see them. Sort of like a relaxation day?"

Chichi immediately crosses his arms over her chest and turns away closing her eyes shut asays, "No absolutely not. Gohan is going to study until 5 o'clock like he does every day and then you can train him after dinner until eight." She turns and glares at him continuing, "Understood Mr?" she finishes enunciating her words with a poke to his chest.

"Come on Chichi! Gohan doesn't know anybody else besides us and his grandpa. He doesn't have any friends his age and I know that my friends aren't his age but they'd still like to meet him and if you want I can bring some of this text books and I promise to make sure he finishes his homework for the day before we get home," he finishes hopeful.

The vein on Chichi's head starts throbbing for a few moments as she slowly starts getting more and more irritated, but then she thinks about it again and slowly calms down thinking, _'Hmmm well as long as Gohan's homework is finished at least I'll have a whole day to myself. I haven't had a whole day of myself in years. A spa day would be good for me and Gohan will get out of the house and meet new people so he's not a recluse when he grows up.'_ Chichi finally smiles softly and says "Yes Goku, you can take him." Her smiling features turn stern suddenly, "But if Gohan returns without having finished his homework you Son Goku will be the one to get in trouble. GOT IT?!

Goku laughs nervously with scratching the back of his neck and says, "Okay I promise to make sure he'll finish his studies. So it's okay? We can go? Can we go ahead and go because it is a long ride."

Chichi sighs exasperated and nods her head before saying softly, "I love you Goku" then she kisses him on the cheek and walks down to Gohan's bedroom and let him know to go see his father. Then she strides into her bedroom close the door preparing to have her a little in-house spa day.

Gohan runs happily out to his father and Goku tells him the good news Gohan jumps for joy until Goku adds, "Well you also have to finish your studies before we get back home." Gohan smile droops or few minutes before he perks up again and says, "Okay daddy, I'll finish it on the way there."

They collect all the books that Gohan needs. Gohan then gets dressed in a Gi styled after his father's and they hurry outside and call Nimbus. Soon the yellow cloud comes flying in and Goku picks up Gohan and he jumps on Nimbus as the little cloud flies by. Gohan settles down to do all of his homework before they get there while Goku directs the cloud where to go.

**Space- Near Earth**

Very close to the earth's atmosphere to spherical space pods are hurtling towards the earth surface. One of the occupants of the space pods says to the other over some type of communication link, "We'll be arriving in about five minutes so go ahead and get ready." The other just grumbles back, irritated by having been awoken from his slumber. One thinks to himself, 'Kami I hope you're still alive Kakarott. We really need you right now. Every Sayain is needed. I just hope that you'll be able to help us.'

Moments later the two white and purple spherical pods crash into the Earth's surface in one unsuspecting man's marijuana patch. (I mean carrot patch)

**A/N:** End of CH.1. I know it's not exactly action packed but it'll pick up as the story goes on, I promise! See y'all next chapter and remember to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Family Reunion

Chapter 2 Family Reunion

_**A/N: Well here's Chapter 2. I really hope you all will enjoy it. And remember to read and review!**_

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING!

As nimbus soars through the early morning sky, Gohan sits in the front with a couple of textbooks surrounding him while Goku sits behind him admiring the scenery and thinking to himself.

Goku looks around and watches as Nimbus soars over the green- blue ocean and he watches the fish as they jump out of the water and then the birds flying over trying to catch them. He admires the peacefulness of it all and enjoys the fresh air and the wind in his hair as Nimbus flies faster and faster towards their destination.

He sits like that in a peaceful state near a meditation state when suddenly he gets an overwhelming sense of dread, but he can't explain what is causing it. It certainly feels like something is not right and he starts searching out with his senses but can't seem to find anything to warrant his unease. After a few minutes of searching he relents and decides to keep an eye out for it later, because right now he can since no immediate danger. He leans back resting his hands behind him, propping himself up on Nimbus and he looks over at Gohan and can't help but feel a little proud of his son. He knows that he's not the smartest man on the planet, but he's not an idiot either. He's far more advanced in most subjects than a lot of scientist, but it doesn't interest him too much unless he can use it to fight. However, he is still shocked at how well Gohan is progressing in his studies.

He looks at the cover which is entitled _"Calculus 101"_ and he kind of grins to himself. How on earth Gohan can learn and comprehend all of this stuff at his age was beyond him. _'Well I guess since both chichi and I are both very intelligent it makes sense.'_

He knows that most people assume that he's as dumb as a box of rocks, and he lets them think that, but he knows that he's a lot smarter than that. He puts off for most people. He likes them to think they're smarter than him for two reasons. First being so he doesn't have to get roped into all of their boring conversations, and secondly because it's what they all expect of him.

Part of his agreement with Chichi was that if she allowed Gohan train for five hours a day, then Gohan had to take the rest the day to study. However, Goku also had to study. Right now he was studying Physics, but he was stealing Gohan's Quantum Mechanics textbook (Gohan just has this textbook for when he gets past all of his pre-requisite subjects.) at night when he couldn't sleep.

He smiles to himself and he reaches forward and ruffles his sons gravity defying hair and the boy turns, looks up and smiles happily before turning back to finish his work. Goku takes his hand away after a couple of minutes and props himself up again.

Soon after that Gohan sighs relieved and finally closes his calculus book, leaning back kind of sitting in Goku's lap and says, "Dad I'm finally finished."

Goku grins happily, quite proud of his son for being able to finish his homework so quickly. "Wow Gohan you sure did that really fast! Well at least now we don't have to worry about that anymore."

Inwardly Goku smirks to himself, as he remembers what Chichi whispered in his ear about what would happen if Gohan managed to finish all his homework before they got home.

Gohan smiles back happily. "So are we close to getting there dad?"

Goku nods his head and says, "Yep we should be there in just a few minutes."

As if on schedule Goku taps Gohan on the shoulder and points him towards a small island, on which sits a small but quaint pink house with the words "Kame" on the side. There's a couple of small palm trees and one really large palm tree on the island. It's surrounded by the most beautiful blue-green ocean water that one could imagine, completely free of any toxins and pollution caused by the industrial factories in any of the port cities. The sand is a brilliant white color and seems to glisten in the mid-morning sunlight. As they finish their approach to the island and hop off they see two jet copters coming from opposite directions. Goku smiles at his son and they wait a moment for them to land on the island.

One is a yellow color with the word "Bandit" written on the side. It's a large Jet copter, but it's not the fanciest thing in the world. It's simply functional. The other copter however IS an extremely fancy looking large white jet copter with the words "Capsule Corporation" written on the side in big blue letters.

Out of the Yellow copter jumps tall, muscular man dressed in an orange and blue gi. Upon closer examination one could see that the man had an "X" shaped scar on his cheek. He had a light smile on his face as he wrapped sand colored scarf around his neck and waved over at Goku.

At the same time a short and very beautiful blue haired woman jumps out of the white jet copter and capsulizes it. She's wearing faded blue skinny jeans and tight white shirt with a small vest over it. She looks over at Goku with her light blue green eyes and smiles happily and runs over and hugs Goku.

Goku laughs good naturedly and hugs her back for a few moments. After Goku lets her go the short blue haired vixen stiffens and slowly draws back looking him in the eyes with the glare written all over her face. Goku instantly gulp slightly in fear.

Goku quickly whispers of the corner of his mouth to his son, "Cover your ears son.", but before he can cover is own ears, the bluenette went banshee mode and started screaming.

"_**Son Goku**_**!** How dare you?! Not a word from you in four years. _**Four years**_**!** How could you do this to us?! You don't call you, don't write, Hell goku you can fly _**and**_ you have Nimbus! Why. The. Hell. Have. You. Not. Come. To. See. Any. Of. Us?!"

Goku grins nervously and scratches the back of his neck in the typical son manner and as the blue haired woman opens her mouth like she's about to start screaming again, she pauses and seems to freeze as if noticing Gohan fully for the first time.

The words catch her throat and she's stunned for a few moments lost in thought as an old bearded man, a short bald man, a turtle, and a bipedal pig walk out of the small pink house.

The older man leading the group had a long white beard that traveled down to his mid chest and he was wearing a black Kung Fu style fighting Gi with a white sash around the middle.

The shorter man was bald and you could tell that he waxed it as the sunlight reflected off his head, Gohan snickers when he sees the sun do just that. He may be short, but it was easy to tell after looking at the shorter man that he was definitely a fighter. Between the orange and blue sleeveless Gi, to the definition and tone in his arms, yet at the same time one could tell that he was a gentle and carefree soul. The smile that was adorning his face upon seeing his old friend Goku made him look like a kid in a candy store. He looked like he was about to burst at the seams in happiness.

The pig was wearing brown shorts and a white shirt and it made Gohan freeze for moment as he stared at the pig completely baffled and wondering why there was a pig dressed in human clothes and riding on the shell of the couple hundred-year-old turtle, much for the turtles and indignation mind you as he grumbled and was trying to keep up with the two men walking in front of him.

Upon seeing Goku Krillin rushed over to his old friend immediately asking him how he was and laughing as the two of them started to catch up.

Finally the girl was able to close her mouth and shake her head, waking herself from the reverie she was in a few moments ago. "Goku…?" she starts slowly. "Who is that kid?"

He laughs lightly and puts his hand on his sons head and shakes it through his hair for a moment before saying, "This is my son."

There is silence. Absolute silence. Even the birds stop tweeting, the fish stop jumping out of the water, and it even seem like the ocean is frozen in place. The wind seems to stop and Goku looked around at his friends and after a few moments of looking at their jaw-dropped faces he asks, "What? What did I say?"

The older man was the first to recover and he picks his jaw up with his hand before curling his lips into a smirk and he pops over to where Goku is and nudges him in the side. "Oh? So you finally… you know?"

Goku stares at him blankly. "I know what?"

The bearded man hesitates for a moment. "You know? Bown-chicka-wownwow."

Goku looks even more confused now. "What are those noises you're making?"

Everyone present save Goku and Gohan sweat drop and think, _'oh my God he's a parent…'_ (A/N sorry I just finished season one of DBZ abridged for like the hundredth time and this is one of my favorite scenes)

On the inside Goku is laughing his head off. _'I love making them think I'm in idiot. The looks they have are priceless! HAHA, I wish I had a camera right now so bad.'_

Gohan tugs on his father's Gi pants for a second and looks up at him, but when Goku looks down at him smiling he freezes at the expression Gohan has on his face.

All Gohan says is, "Daddy…" and stops. Suddenly Goku feels that sense of dread once again. He looks up and sees a figure flying in from the east side of the island and says firmly with his face set into a slight scowl, "Someone is coming."

**30 minutes prior  
><strong>  
>The two space pods slam into a "Carrot Patch", forming craters 100 meters in diameter. A farmer sees the pods crash into his "Carrot Patch" and jumps in his truck and rushes over there grabbing is gun thinking to himself, 'What the hell was that?'<p>

Upon arriving at the crash site he is startled when he sees two spherical white and purple balls sitting in the craters. "Those aren't asteroi-"the farmer starts to say, but he's cut off as the pod start to open.

Well, one opens. Out of the first pod steps a very tall man with the Raven colored hair that sticks up everywhere. The man wears a green scouter over his left eye and a strange looking set of armor. The armor was a simple green and black chest plate over a set of black spandex pants with his brown tail wrapped securely around his waist. He also wears a set of black and green boots and black gloves.

He steps out and floats up out of the crater landing on the edge and raises his left hand to his scouter and clicks the button on the side. The device springs to life and starts spitting out the readings for the inhabitants of the planet.

Just a few moments later he hears cursing and yelling coming from his scouter and turns to look behind him and sees that his companion's pod is still closed. He growls in frustration. "Raditz if you don't hurry up and get the hell out of the pod I will blast the both of you to oblivion!"

Again more cursing and yelling.

The spikey haired man closes his eyes and mentally asks himself _'How are we even related?' _He then angrily floats over to the space pod and starts banging on the outside. Moments later he hears over the scouter, "I can't get the damn thing open! It won't open Turles!"

Turles facepalms. _'Go to your happy place… Go to your happy place…'_ The alien named Turles reaches out and presses the release button on the outside and the door to the pod collapses downwards, opening it.

After it opens, a man slightly taller than his companion steps out of the pod. This one had black hair like his companion, but it's much longer, trailing down to the back of his knees. He's wearing similar armor as his brother, except his armor is yellow and black and has thigh and a crotch guards instead of just having upper armor. The black spandex also cuts off at the elbow and just below the knee.

He looks straight ahead, unable to look at the shorter man and says slowly, "Not a word Turles. Not. A. Word."

Turles looks up at him and can't contain his laughter anymore. He bursts out laughing and tears start forming in his eyes. His companion gets more and more irritated by the second as the vein on his forehead twitches. He finally snaps. "Don't we have a mission to complete? Let's just hurry up and do it so we can get the hell off this planet and back to Vegetasai okay?"

Turtles continues snicker as they both float up out of the crater and land at the edge. The both start panning left and right after touching the button on their scouters.

After a few moments Raditz says quietly, "I'm seeing millions and millions of power levels between one and 15 a few over 80, but I'm seeing one power level that's at 645 in that direction," he says pointing forward. Without turning Turles replies, "And I'm getting a couple of 450s and one 680 in that direction" pointing the direction he's facing. "One of them has to be Kakarot. I'll take this one you take that one okay?" and takes off before Raditz can object. Raditz grumbles and blasts off, flying towards the power level of 645.

Over the scouter Raditz hears, "Raditz remember, this is a… 'Diplomatic' mission. We're not here to kill anyone okay?"

Raditz huffs. "Fine, but only as long as he gives me a good challenge."

"You are not killing our brother Jackass. What is it with you? Ever since we got off that bug planet you've wanted to kill everything you come across!"

"Well you would too if some weird ass bug tried to make you their prison bitch!" Raditz retorts back angrily.

There is silence over the scouter.

Then Raditz is deafened by his brother's gut wrenching laughter, so he turns his scouter off.

About five minutes later he turns it back on only to once again hear his brother's laughter. Raditz sees red. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" he screams out over the scouter.

Turles lets his laughter die down and smirks. "Well if you weren't so weak then you wouldn't have to deal with that would you?" he retorts, smirk still plastered across his face.

Raditz's only response is a scream in frustration as he backhands a mountain and completely disintegrates it.

About 10 minutes later

In a barren and boring looking desert wasteland surrounded by plateaus and small hills and mountains sits a green man on the highest plateau. He's wearing what looks to be a purple gi and brown pointy shoes and on his shoulder sit a set of shoulder pads and a white cape flowing from the back. Adorning his head is a turban with a purple top. He's hovering off the ground about two feet with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed underneath him and his head facing downwards. His eyes are closed and he seems to be concentrating deeply, but his face is passive almost like he's meditating.

He sits there for a few moments before his eyes flash open in surprise and shock as he feels an enormous power hurtling towards his location. He leaps to his feet just as the long black haired man comes crashing down, landing about 20 feet in front of him on the mountain that's a little lower than where he is standing, kicking dust and rocks everywhere.

The green man instantly goes into a defensive stance and glares down at the man across from him. "If you don't wish to die then I suggest you tell me exactly why you've disturbed my meditation immediately!" he growls out his teeth barred showing his fangs.

The long haired man sighs and says, "Pity… I thought you were somebody else. I guess not." He scans the green man's power level again. "645 huh? It's not near my level, but you'll provide a better fight than anyone else except on this god forsaken planet at least."

The green man growls out in anger. "If you're planning on taking over this planet then you better stop here, because this planet is mine! Go find your own planet!"

Raditz laughs. "What's this? A Namekian with a sense of humor? That's rare maybe I won't kill you. I might just keep you as my pet!"

The green man freezes for a moment. _'Namekian? Is that what I am? Ugh, it doesn't matter right now!'_ "Hey! I'll never be anyone's plaything! Now, are you just going to talk all day or are we going to fight?"

Raditz smirks and takes his stance. "Ready whenever you are, Green bean." 

The Namekian powers up and launches himself at Raditz.

Meanwhile

Turles is flying as fast as he can towards whoever has the power level of 680. He is still chuckling lightly to himself about the "Bug Planet Incident". _'Just wait until we get back to Vegetasai Raditz… I'm telling EVERYONE!'_ he laughs again evilly before refocussing on his mission. He then crosses his arms over his chest and allows himself to turn sideways as he flies losing himself in thought.

'_His power level isn't as high as I'd hoped, but at least it's not any lower. But with the average level of everything on this planet I can't really be surprised. I just really hope that we didn't waste our time coming all the way out here just to find out that he's either dead or doesn't know who he is. Either way I have a really bad feeling about this.'_ (Foreshadowing? :P)

Very soon a small island with the pink house comes into his vision. As he's approaching he sees a couple of men, a girl, a turtle, a pig, and a small boy standing on the beach, and they appear to be deep in conversation. _'Good. They won't know I'm coming until I arrive.'_

He then notices the boy turn and look directly at him flying towards them. Turles furrows his brows in confusion. Then the boy runs up to his father and yanks on his pant legs and then points to him. The older man turns and looks up at Turles, who's still hardly more than a speck in the distance.

He freezes. _'Ok, what the actual fuck? I don't see any scouters. How did that little child know I was coming?' _

After seeing him approach everyone with the exception of the turtle, the girl, and the pig jumped into a defensive stance and glared up at him.

He slowly begins his flight again until he reaches the island and slowly descends and lands on the sand a couple meters away from them and holds his hands up and in a gesture of goodwill.

Goku lowers his guard slightly and steps forward. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ouch. That hurts… you don't recognize your own twin brother, Kakarot?"

Everyone on the island, especially Goku is shocked. The general though that flew between them all was, _'Goku has a brother?!'_ Then when Turles takes off his scouter everyone immediately sees resemblance.

Goku frowns slightly. "In 24 years I've never met you. Why come and show yourself now?"

Turles frowns slightly. "It's true, I've never been there for you and I understand what must be going through your mind. Just know that it was never my choice to not be with you. After all, it's not like we were even old enough to stop father from sending you to this planet when we were babies, but I'm here to take you back to planet Vegetasai now brother."

Everyone except Gohan and Goku feints and land on their backs with their feet in the air when they realize that Goku is an alien. Gohan however thinks to himself as he takes his tail in his hands and strokes it absentmindedly, '_I guess that makes me a hybrid of human and whatever dad is. That sure does explain the tail though…_'

Goku looks at him strangely. "I appreciate the sentinel (Sentiment), but what is that supposed to mean? What do you mean by 'take me back to planet Vegetasai'?"

Turles pauses before slowly saying, "I'm taking you back to Vegetasai. You know, your home planet?"

Now Goku is really confused. "Wait… So you're saying that you're my brother whom I've never met before because our father sent me from this 'planet Vegetasai' as a baby and now you're here to take me back?" 

Turles sweat drops. "Yes Kakarot, actually that is **EXACTLY** what I've told you."

"Soooo… does that make me an alien…?" Goku asks.

Krillin pipes up this time "Dammit Goku. Yes. You are an alien!" inwardly Krillin jumps for joy. '_At least now that explains why he's always so much better at everything than me!_'

Yamcha's mouth is still hanging open while Bulma stares at Goku in shock. '_I guess that explains a lot…_' Master Roshi however, had his face inches from Bulma's chest and the only thing on his mind, and almost face, was '_BOOBS!_'

"Y-you hit your head as a small child… didn't you?" he dead pans as he facepalms.

"… Maaaaayyybeeeeee…"

Turles looks at him and frowns, slightly ticked off. "You are a Sayain warrior from planet Vegetasai. Your name is Kakarot and I'm here to take you home."

"It's Goku actually."

Turles slowly turns his head towards Krillin. "What?"

"His name is Goku." Krillin replies.

"Noooo, its Kakarot."

"Goku." Krillin says stepping right up to Turles even though he only comes up to about his waist.

"Kakarot" Turles growls down at the bald midget.

"Goku!"

"Kakarot!"

"GOKU!"

"BITCHSLAP!"

"Go- wait what?!" Krillin barely had time to cry out as he felt the back of Turles's hand crash into his cheek. Then suddenly he was seeing Kame House's living room and he couldn't feel anything except a dull throb in his face. 

"Hey! Stop slapping my friends around!" Goku jumps into his infamous Turtle stance and glares at Turles.

Turles pinches the bridge of his nose and growls out in frustration as the one called Yamcha gets into a stance beside Kakarot.

"God Damnit Kakarot! I don't have time for this! I need you to come with me!"

"Why would I want to go with you?" Goku retorts.

Turles sighs, "Please Kakarot… we need your help in defeating an evil tyrannical overlord who is hell bent on destroying every Sayain in the universe and then ruling said universe."

Goku glares at his twin brother for a moment.

Then he perks p smiling and drops his stance to the bewilderment of all his friends. "Well then why didn't you just say so in the first place?! Of course Gohan and I will come and help!"

"Goku! He just bitch slapped me through Kame House!" cried the half muffled voice of Krillin, but Goku ignores him.

When Gohan hears his name he snaps out of his reverie, "Wait… Dad… What?"

Turles sweatdrops. "Wait…all that time… and just like that? You'll come just like that?"

Goku laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck. "Well of course. But there is just one small condition. It's nothing big though."

Turles frowns. "And that is?"

Goku gives him a slightly evil smirk. "You have to convince **Chichi**."

Everyone save for Turles and Goku face fault.

Turles looks at their reactions and says quietly, "What the hell is this '_**Chichi**_' and why does it sound so frightening…?"

_**A/N Well that's Chapter 2 Folks. I really hoped that you all enjoyed it. Please please PLEASE read and review and let me know how I'm doing. I accept all forms of criticism, however if you come at me with something like, "That's not what happened in the Canon" or "Turles isn't Goku's Brother!" or "Their power levels weren't like that in canon!" I will laugh at you. This is an AU fic that follows the DBZ timeline to a certain degree with my own twists and turns added in. **_

_**Secondly, the first few chapters are going to be quite dull because I have to set up the storyline and characters and explain how things relate and blah blah blah. This is why I'm purposefully making the chapters a little corny with some DBZ abridged thrown in and having Goku act like an idiot. I promise this will not last throughout the entire Fic unless you all really enjoy it.**_

_Popie92- Congratulations on being my first reviewer… EVER! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story. __ Now. His tail will turn black at a later time, but you'll just have to keep with the story and keep R&R'ing to find out when and why._

_To Dyton- I really appreciate your review and I too am always up for a fighter Gohan fic as you put it. __ And I really appreciate that you like my writing style. It's really you guys that make me want to continue writing, so the more reviews I get the more likely I will continue to write._

_**REMEMBER GUYS AND GIRLS READ AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Turles Blacks Out

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 3. I just wanted to say that I appreciate everyone's support and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Also, I just started a new story that will tie into this story later on down the road. The story is Titled 'Erased From History', so if you don't know where something comes from then its probably part of my other story.**

**As always guys and gals, I appreciate your support and don't forget to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Chapter 3. Turles Blacks Out an Raditz and Piccolo Face Off**

Back at the Son residence, the second strongest woman on the planet was relaxing in a nice bubble bath in the large master bathroom of their home. She was laid back with a red bath towel behind her head on the rim of the large tub. She had cucumbers over her eyes, green facial cream covered her face and her hair was let down from her usual tight bun. All in all she was having a very peaceful day without her two men around, and boy did she need this. Chichi's spa day is rudely interrupted however when she sneezes violently, causing her body to jerk up from the relaxing bubble bath that she was taking and throwing the cucumbers slices covering her eyes off onto the wall. She groans and picks them up and put them back on and slowly sinks back down into the tub thinking to herself _'I wonder who's talking about me'_. After a moment she shrugs it off and leans back trying to relax again before slipping off into a peaceful slumber. Little did she know, very soon she was going to regret ever letting Goku and Gohan go to the get together earlier that morning.

**A few minutes prior**

"What the hell is this Chichi and why does it sound so frightening...?"

Goku snickers to himself silently as everyone picks themselves up off the beach. Gohan dashes behind to his dad's side and grabs hi Gi pants and stares up at him with pleading eyes, "Dad No! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die! Do you have any idea what mom-"Turles visibly stiffens "-will do if you ask her to let me go into space? I won't have a father anymore, that's what! Don't you dare abandoned me with her!" Gohan yells at his father indignantly. All of this was said at a very fast pace that almost no one but Goku could fully understand. After a moment to catch his breath with a huge gulp of air he continues, "She'll make me stop training! And she'll force me to study EVEN MORE! SHE'LL MAKE ME **LAME** DAD!" Gohan finishes with tears forming in his eyes and mutters under his breath, "I don't want to be lame Dad..."

With a glance at the bald midget still trying to free himself from Kame house's wall, "Kakarot-" he accents the name before turning back to Goku, "What in the blazes is he talking about? Is this… thing… your offspring?"

"I take offense to that"

"Yes, this is my son Gohan." Goku smiles brightly at his brother as he picks his son and sets him on his shoulder.

Turles frowns uncomfortably. "You're lucky that I'm more tolerant than most Sayains are. Most Sayains are disgusted by half-breeds. Almost any other would have blasted him into oblivion just seeing him, regardless if he has a tail or not."

"I can hear you... Still right here"

Goku takes a step back and shields Gohan from his brother instinctually. "Why the hell would anyone harm a child? What kind of people are you? It's not his fault that he's only half Saying"

"'Sayains' are very finicky when it comes to their offspring. We don't usually even consider tolerating half breeds. It is considered to be diluting our blood and in the process, weakening us as a whole race" Turles explains before looking at Gohan directly. "But you needn't worry of me child. There are two things that I personally cannot tolerate. The second being hitting a female when it's not in a spar. The first is hurting a child other than disciplining or training." He sighs and looks down. "However, if you come with us, I don't think you'll ever be accepted..." He finishes sadly.

Gohan looks where he at the man for a few moments before a slight and have forced smile appears on his face.

Turles smiles lightly. "I understand that you don't yet trust me child, but allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm your uncle Turles."

Goku sets Gohan down on the beach and Turles bends down onto one knee and opens his arms for the small child. Gohan hesitantly approaches his uncle for a few steps then jumps in his arms. Turles stands to his full height and appears to examine the child's face for a few moments and taking in every detail of the young half breed.

_'Black hair? Check. Onyx eyes? Check. Tail? Check. Power level?'_  
>Turles holds the child at arm's length holding him up by the back of his gi with his right hand while he brings his left index finger up to his scouter and clicks the button on the side to get an estimated reading on the child's power. After a few moments with the numbers rising rapidly it finally stays at a constant 1410.<p>

_'1410?! What the hell?'_

As Turles is checking his power level, Gohan's smile fades and his face turns serious. He rears back his fist and powers up, channeling all of his Ki into his fist and arm. Turles is too preoccupied with his thoughts and the scouter's readings at the moment to notice the fist racing for his face. There's a deafening crack and Turles releases Gohan and is launched through the air and splashes into the water a couple hundred feet away. Gohan however remains hovering in the exact spot he was when Turles was checking his power level.

"THAT WAS FOR MR. KRILLIN YOU BIG JERK!"

Everyone's jaw drops as similar but different thoughts raced through their minds.

_'Holy shit! Did I really just see Gohan deck someone roughly 20 times his strength in the schnaz?' _(Goku felt the jump in power, but knows where his son is at power wise on almost every other day.)

_'That power was intense!'_

_'He's so young though! God damn FAGs…'_ **(A/N for those who don't know, it stands for Freaky Alien Genotypes. It's a little DBZ Abridged snippet. I'm Pro-Happiness so please don't take that the wrong way lol.)**

... Then some weren't paying attention...  
><em>'Damn pervert!'<em>

'_WOW! Bulma sure does have a nice a-'_ this particular thought is cut off when the person in question suddenly finds themselves in a similar position as Krillin thanks to a certain Blue-haired vixen who dusts her hands off, satisfied with her handiwork.

Down in the ocean I spiky haired warrior is laying on his back with the red fist just mark on his cheek. Said mark was courtesy of his nephew and it was still throbbing._ 'The fuck was that?!'_

Back on the beach Yamcha asks "Is he ok? Should someone go check on him?" Just as he finished that sentence tree is a surge of water that sprays up and over the whole island drenching everyone... Except Krillin and Roshi's upper torso as they are still stuck.  
>Turles lands a few feet in front of Gohan dripping water from his Sayain armor and his spiky black hair sending sand flying everywhere and looks up at him with a dangerous look on his face. He slowly advances towards the hovering Demi-Sayain. "That hurt brat." He pauses as everyone shifts uncomfortably, but Gohan doesn't budge and stays hovering in the air, still breathing a little heavy with water dripping down off of his messy black hair. Then the dangerous look on Turles's face turns into a sly smile. "That's one hell of a right hook you got there Gohan. I'd like to see it another day along with a sparring session." They both grin.<p>

"You're on Uncle Turles" everyone laughs and Goku grins at his brother.

"Don't forget about me you guys!" Goku whines, which causes everyone to laugh even harder.

After he calms down Turles replies. "I'm really looking forward to it. You're just like your Grandpa, always surprising everyone with his 'miraculous feats' as we call them." and Turles playfully and softly nudges Gohan's cheek with his knuckles, but as he does so Turles's eyes go cloudy and his body starts shaking uncontrollably, almost like he was having a seizure, but he wasn't foaming at the mouth. He collapses to the beach and Gohan drops beside him unconscious.  
>Turles manages to say "Gohan..." as his world shatters falls away into a void of blinding white and molten gold.<p>

**Meanwhile with Piccolo and Raditz**

Piccolo charges at the obnoxious Sayain, kicking dirt and rock everywhere with his fist cocked back telegraphing a punch. Raditz sees this and grins preparing to duck, only when he does he learns that it was a feint and barely managed to dodge the lightning fast leg flicking out hoping to catch him as he ducked. Raditz flips himself back and lashes out with his leg hoping to catch Piccolo in the chin, but the Namekian tilts his head to the left and the foot passes by without connecting.

_'There's no way he could have seen that coming-'_

_'-I guess I'll have to take this more serious'_ they both thought at the same time.

Raditz takes the offensive this time and unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks. Most the green warrior was able to dodge, but the sheer number and speed proved too much and before he knew it a lot were getting through. Piccolo knew he had to get off the defensive so he gathered Ki in his right hand and fired it straight down as he ducked under a kick, which launched him straight up and he grabbed the leg with his other hand flipping the long haired warrior with him. As he flipped him, his opponent's head slammed into the rock and dazed him for a moment and Piccolo rocketed up about 20 more feet before dropping the Sayain and kicking him down to the earth.

He sped up and phased out of sight as Raditz recovered just a few feet from the ground. _'Where the hell is he?'_ Raditz thinks to himself searching with his eyes for the green warrior. His search was cut short as a moccasin covered foot slammed into his back, followed by another to the back of his knee causing his left leg to give out and him crash to his left knee, and another to the right side of his face which launched him to the left. However, Piccolo stopped is flight quickly by catching his tail causing the raven haired man to cringe in pain and go limp. Fortunately for him, the Namekian didn't notice it and threw him up in the air and charged Ki into both of his hands and cried out "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" And a huge beam of bright yellow Ki launched out at the Sayain.

Raditz barely had enough time to recover before charging Ki into the back of his hand and swatting it to the left. The attack was launched a couple hundred meters away where it exploded violently; kicking up rocks and dirt to the point that it looked like a massive sandstorm.

Piccolos eyes widened at the ease of which Raditz deflected his second most powerful attack. 'This guy is no joke... I need to be on my guard for real now. And I think I pissed him off.'

And that was an understatement. Raditz was LIVID. He clenches his fist and snarls down at the Namekian, "Enough games Slug-man! Now witness my full potential!" He crouches into a horse stance and powers up. The wind picks up slowly until its blowing hard around the two. As Raditz grits his teeth to draw more power the winds increase and small pebbles and rocks begin to rise from the ground and swirl around him. With a cry, a white aura engulfs the Sayain and the rock and pebbles crash back down to the earth. "So? Impressed?" he asks, smirking down at the Namekian.

Piccolo is in shock. His power skyrocketed and doubled his original strength before leveling out. Piccolo grits his teeth and growls out, "Fine. No more games, I guess I'll have to go full power too then."

Raditz growls as Piccolo takes off his turban and shoulder cape, then getting into a stance similar as Raditz he begins to power up, but it was much shorter than Raditz's.

'Hmmm, now his power level is at 830... I'll need to watch it and be careful. He's already proven to be able to withstand a greater strength and still pummel me.'

Deciding to take the advantage and end it quickly Raditz shoots forward and lashes out a kick to Piccolos midsection only for him to duck under and grab his leg.

"OH Hell NO!" Raditz remembers the last time and tucks his chin and flips towards the Namekian and charges a Ki blast in his hand bringing it a few inches from Piccolos chest. Piccolo barely had time to register his opponent had charged the blast before he felt it burn into his chest and send him flying backwards. However, his flight was short lived as he was caught by his ankle by the Sayain. Piccolo's eyes meet Raditz's and the last thing that went through his mind was 'Fuck… this is going to hurt… A LOT.' Then suddenly he was acquainted with the ground, face first. Again and again he was slammed by his ankle into the rocky mountain, which had left multiple impressions and cracks running down it. With one final slam Piccolo was thrown as hard as the long haired warrior could into the surface, but it broke under the force and he plummeted all the way through the mountain they were fighting on.

Raditz floats up and charges two red blasts in his hands. "**DOUBLE SUNDAY**!"(**A/N Apparently there's controversy over whether or not this is an actual attack... I've always thought it was, but if it's not please let me know so I can change it.)** He yells and directs both hands at the ruined mountain and sends both blasts screaming down at the rubble.

The resulting explosion caused many of the surrounding mountains to crumble under the force, leaving the impression that it was just a barren desert and not a mountain range.

Raditz begins to turn away, but as the dust fades away he notices Piccolo. Though the Namekian is bruised and bleeding from hundreds of cuts and burns, his go too is all but disintegrated, and just all around looked like he'd been in... Well... An explosion, he slowly and shakily rises to his feet and looks up at the Sayain.

Raditz was mildly impressed. "Well you're still alive. It might have been better if you'd just have died."

"Fuck... You..." was Piccolo's only response as he unsteadily got into his stance.

Raditz smirks. Piccolo suddenly gasps in pain and is lifted slightly in the air from the force of what ever had rammed into his stomach. He looks down and finds a fist buried in his stomach. He follows it up the arm and sees that it's Raditz. Realization finally hits as the Raditz in the air fades away, as it was only an afterimage.

_'I didn't even see him move... And I've never been hit like that by anything! I've got to do something or I'm a goner…'_ Suddenly an idea struck, and he begins to put it into action, but before he could celebrate his genius Raditz slowly removes his fist and grabs Piccolo's antennae and slowly lifts him into the air as he begins cackling madly. "Finally! Someone I can pummel without them dying on the first punch!"

What began next nearly made Piccolo HAD died from the Sayain's last Ki attack.

Being held in the air, the Namekian felt Raditz's fist plow into every part of his body he could imagine. Over and over again he struck. With every sickening crunch of Piccolo's bones Raditz's attacks only got faster and stronger. He then uses his antennae to lift him over his head and slam Piccolo onto his back.

He then jumps on the poor Namekian's chest which broke the remaining ribs and shattered the rests. Still though, Piccolo refused to cry out. He bit his tongue and took it. And when Raditz lifted his foot to stomp again, he shot his left hand out firing a golden Ki blast directly into the Sayain's face causing him to stumble backwards.

The reprieve was shirt lived however as Raditz returned seconds later with blood coming from his left eye, his eyebrows gone,his scouted had been disintegrated, and quite a bit of his hair singed. He grabbed Piccolos still outstretched arm and ripped it off and threw behind him.

Inside Piccolo was screaming, but outside he was smiling... while coughing up blood. Raditz smirks at him. "Look at you. Thought you were so powerful and reduced to this. Nearly every bone in your body is broken and you're missing an arm. Pathetic. Should I put you out of your misery yet?"

"Maybe you should ask your mommy about that first." Piccolo chokes out.

The Sayain screams and kicks him in the side so hard he flies a good hundred feet before crashing onto the ground and rolling into a heap of limbs before stopping at the bottom of another mountain, face first with his arm under him. Why couldn't he break the Namekian?!

Raditz slowly stomps over leaving deep impressions in the reddish brown rock and sand before stopping before the green man. He reaches down and picks him up by the antennae again and Piccolo winces lightly as he's drawn up to be face to face with the Sayain.

"Any last words, Green Bean?"

Piccolos smirks and chuckles out, "Yea I got a few…"

Raditz snarls and slams his fist into Piccolo's stomach causing the Namekian to gasp for air. "Please do tell me what is so funny about this situation? You're about to die and there's nothing you can do about it! So stop ACTING LIKE IM A JOKE!"

He accents his last words by slamming his fists into the Namekian's stomach and chest.

Once he's able to catch his breath Piccolo rasps out with the smile still on his face," But you ARE the joke you see? Because I'm going to leave here alive and YOU won't" he accents the "You" by jabbing two sparking fingers against the long haired warrior's breastplate over his heart.

Raditz snarls for a moment before he realizes something and in his arrogance laughs out, "Oh I get it now! You're simply stalling to cling onto every last second of life you can. HA!" He laughs as a tear forms in his eye from laughing so hard and Piccolo laughs with him knowing that overconfident and arrogant Sayain had no clue what was happening. "You really had me going there for a while!"

Raditz wipes his eye with his free hand and still trying to contain his laughter chokes out, "Sadly, it's your time Namekian,". He starts to form a blast in his hand he feels something burning against his breastplate, but before he can look down or release his attack, Piccolo smirks at him evilly and cackles madly, "YOURE TOO LATE YOU UGLY MONKEY!"

_**Chapter 3- Why did Turles black out and what does it mean? Why is Piccolo so confident even though it appears that he is at the mercy of Raditz? Find out Next time on 'Nothing IS What it Seems'**_

**A/N: I know I'm about to get a hailstorm of flames for Piccolo having a power level twice as high as he did in Canon, but I really do not care. I have very specific reasons to having their power levels boosted and it will all be made clear in a couple of Chapters once they reach Vegetasai.**

**Oh, and that was my first fight scene ever so if ya'll think it was good then let me know, and if you have any ideas on how I can improve please let me know. All right readers, I'm signing off and Don't forget to go check out my other story which ties into this one 'Erased From History'**


End file.
